Of Fanboys and Birthday's
by UchihaSakura4
Summary: Sakura explains her fanboy problem at her 19th birthday party, and Sasuke says he has a solution. Hmmm...What exactly could that be? Two-Shot SasuSaku
1. Sakura's Birthday

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first one-shot. I got a review in my other story that inspired this one. I was thinking about it and I just had to write it! (Even though I should be writing chapter 11 of my other story). Moving on, if you like this story then you'll probably like the other story I have started; it's called "Funny Thing, Jealousy".**

**Orochimaru is dead in this one, but Itachi isn't. As much as I hate Itachi, I really don't think Sasuke quite has it in him to defeat Itachi **_**at this moment**_**. Anyway, there isn't much else to say, so read and review please!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto right now. If I did some things would be very much different

_Sakura's thoughts_

(A/N)

_**Of Fanboys and Birthday's**_

Now we all are aware of Sasuke's fangirls, but what about Sakura? Well you might say that she isn't as attractive as he is. You would be wrong however, because you see, Sakura over the years definitely changed and gained just as many fanboys as Sasuke has fangirls. Of course this happened after Sasuke left to go train under the snake perv. Sasuke has been back for a few years, and obviously Sakura was happy when he returned. She isn't as obsessed as she used to be, yet she hasn't quite given up completely on hope. I guess it could be said that, subconsciously, she still harbors strong feelings for the Uchiha, but it no longer shows in her daily activities. Too bad for him. Anyway, Sakura's birthday is coming up soon and everyone wants to throw her a surprise party to cheer her up. After Sasuke came back she had been acting a little strange, but no one really knew why. They speculated that it was because of the onyx eyed prodigy, but Sakura knew better. At least, she thought she did.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" came a loud, anxious voice from the crowded street. What had been a peaceful March day was abruptly shattered by Naruto's deafening voice.

Sasuke sighed. 'Not again.'

Naruto came dashing through the street to catch up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, guess what Wednesday is!"

"Wednesday is the 28th" Sasuke said, his voice devoid of all emotion. Like usual. Naruto frowned.

"That's not what I meant," he said in a frustrated tone. Sasuke sighed again.

"What is it dobe?"

Naruto decided to bite his tongue just this once and continue on with his oh ever so important news. "Wednesday is Sakura-chan's nineteenth birthday!!" he exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"So what? I don't care."

"Everyone is getting together to throw her a surprise party. You have to come!"

"No."

"Aw, come on Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"I said no! It's just a stupid, pointless celebration. I'm not going," Sasuke retorted thoroughly annoyed now.

"If you go, I won't ask you to buy me ramen for a whole week," Naruto said.

Sasuke had started walking away when he heard Naruto's last sentence, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Naruto had been bugging him to buy ramen practically every day for the whole month and it was really getting old.

"Really," he asked disbelievingly, but it sounded like more of a statement.

Naruto nodded vigorously and Sasuke gave in. "Fine. Where do I have to go, and when do I need to be there?" he asked.

"Wednesday at Sakura-chan's house at 5:00. And you have to stay the WHOLE time too," Naruto said eagerly. "Oh! And don't forget to bring a present!" he added quickly.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Another one?! Kami-sama, this is ridiculous!" 

Sakura had just arrived at her house to find yet another present sitting on her porch. She had been getting them from her fanboys lately. She would go to work, which just happened to be the hospital, and would come back home to a few of these on her doorstep everyday. How they figured out her birthday was coming up she didn't know, and frankly, she didn't think she _wanted_ to know. She sighed. _If only Sasuke would give me a birthday present…who am I kidding, he probably doesn't even know when my birthday is. It's not like it matters anyway; I gave up on him…_But there was still that ever-present nagging voice saying the contrary.

She went inside to finish up working and go to sleep. On the way in she tossed the present onto the table and continued to her room to work.

* * *

"Everything is set," said a confident Ino. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome," he muttered. They were in Sakura's house, and had just finished setting everything up for her party. "Why am I here again?" he asked her.

"Because, I want your company, and you aren't going to complain…are you," she said forcefully, making it sound more like a command than anything else.

"Fine," he muttered, edging away a little. She smiled.

"Good! People should start showing up soon," she added. Shikamaru nodded. Someone knocked on the door and Ino went to answer it. It was none other than Naruto and Hinata; Neji said he couldn't come, but he probably just didn't want to. Tenten also conveniently said she was busy too…hmm, about that…

A while passed before Naruto started complaining. "Where is that Sasuke-teme? If he's late…"

"I'm sure h—he will arrive s—soon, Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"He'd better," Naruto mumbled. Hinata smiled. Suddenly a knock was heard and Naruto jumped up to go get it. As soon as he opened the door he started yelling.

"Sasuke-teme, where have you been?! You're late!!"

Ino came up from behind him and covered his mouth. "Naruto, you idiot, shut up! Do you want to arouse everyone's attention? That could have been anyone else for all we know!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't think of that."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. If you consider that a reply.

"Anyway, Sasuke, come in quickly! We don't know when she is going to get here," Ino said anxiously. Sasuke walked inside and they closed the door. Everyone turned out the lights and waited.

* * *

After maybe ten minutes they heard shuffling on the porch and Ino smiled. A few seconds passed and then the door creaked open. Sakura walked in holding something; she turned on the lights and everyone, excluding Shikamaru and Sasuke, jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!" 

Well, that is to say: Ino yelled it, Hinata tried to yell it, Naruto deafened everyone, Sasuke didn't move, and Shikamaru muttered it. Sakura jumped in shock and stood there for about five seconds before she realized what was going on. There were balloons everywhere! Someone had even put out a cake with the words _Happy Birthday Sakura_ on it.

"Wow guys, thanks a lot! I didn't think anyone would remember my birthday," she said smiling. Ino frowned.

"How could we forget forehead-girl?! But what are you holding?" She pointed to the box in Sakura's hands wrapped in bright pink paper. Sakura grimaced.

"Oh this? I keep getting all these birthday presents from these crazy fanboys…I think they're stalkers or something."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why are you letting them bother you?" he asked quietly. Sakura blinked. _And you care because…? _

"Well, I don't know how to get rid of them, and I don't want to have to hurt them," she said. Sasuke frowned. "Besides," she added, "what have you done to get rid of your fangirls?" Sasuke twitched and didn't respond.

_I wonder why he's even here…Naruto must have made him come._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh, I should get that," Sakura murmured. She turned and went to answer the door.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled. "Hey Sakura, I heard it was your birthday so I thought I would get you something," he said happily. Sakura smiled as he handed her a box wrapped in green.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei!" she said. Kakashi returned her smile, "No problem. Oh, and here, this is for you too. Tsunade said she wanted me to give this to you before I go on my mission. You guys have fun," he said while pulling out another present. Sakura nodded with a grin.

"Here Sakura, put the presents here and you can open them all last," Ino told her. Sakura walked over to the pile of presents and set down Kakashi's box.

They all had fun for a few hours. Sakura and Ino talked most of the time, Sasuke sat there looking bored, Shikamaru watched the clouds, and Naruto talked to Hinata and ate the whole time. After all, there was ramen. Later Ino decided that it would be fun to play twister. Sasuke and Shikamaru downright refused. Sometime after that Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Choji showed up. It was pretty chaotic for a while, but they finally decided to open the presents. The group sat in a circle, not including Sasuke who was leaning against the wall. Sakura opened Ino's present first; it was a makeup kit. Sakura gave a grim smile.

"Please don't make me use this," she muttered to no one in particular.

Next she opened Naruto's present since he wouldn't stop yelling 'PICK MINE!' It was a large pack of ramen. Sakura smiled, "Thanks Naruto," she said with a smile. Hinata had gotten her some kunai with her initials carved into them. Sakura thanked her, and then proceeded to open Shikamaru's present. She smiled when she unwrapped his; it was medical books.

"Thanks, just what I needed," she said laughing a little. Kiba and Shino bought her more weapons, and Choji got her food. Lee gave her a lecture about the wonderfulness of youth, and spring, and love! (Makes you want to gag). Finally, Kakashi had bought her a pink sweater, and Tsunade got her a necklace. She grinned.

"Thanks a lot guys, I really mean it. This means a lot to me."

"Wait!"

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura confused.

"Sasuke-teme hasn't given you his present yet, dattebayo!"

Sakura blinked and looked at Sasuke. He was standing there indifferently, not paying any attention to them. "Don't worry about it Naruto," she muttered. _He probably didn't get me anything anyway…not that I care. _Suddenly all Sakura could see was blue. Sasuke had shoved a box in front of her face. He was looking away from her with his bangs covering his eyes. Sakura smiled faintly and took the gift from him. She unwrapped it to find a blue scarf. There was an Uchiha symbol sewed into the end of it. Sakura stared at it for a few seconds before she realized that she was blushing. _Was this his? What is this supposed to mean, him giving this to me? Oh Kami, what do I do?!_

Amazingly, Sakura started sounding like Hinata. "Th—thanks Sasuke…it—it's really nice," she stammered.

"Hn."

Ino was grinning because _of course_ she knew exactly what was going on. "Well, Sakura, Shikamaru and I have to go now. Happy birthday!" She promptly grabbed Shikamaru by his wrist and dragged him out. Hinata understood what was going on as well. She smiled and thanked Sakura while wishing her a happy birthday.

"Naruto-kun, w—we can get ramen if you l—like."

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Sure Hinata-chan," he said happily, then adding, "Happy birthday Sakura-chan," before leaving with Hinata. Kiba and Shino deduced what was going on by this point and pulled Choji and Lee out too. So now, it was just Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke sighed and started to leave.

_It's now or never, go now! _Sakura ran up to Sasuke and stood in front of him. Sasuke stopped and stared at her.

"What is it?"

Sakura smiled. "Arigato Sasuke, I really do like your present," she said. Before Sasuke knew it, she had stepped so close that he could feel her breath on his face, and kissed him on the cheek. She stood back, blushing as red as a tomato. Sasuke, probably for the first time in his life, was struck speechless. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Sakura, I know a way to get rid of your fanboys without hurting them," he said confidently.

_That was random…_ "Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"How?" now full of curiosity.

He smirked. "If you are dating someone else then they can't realistically follow you around anymore can they?"

Sakura sighed disappointedly. "But Sasuke, I'm _not_ dating anyone right now."

Sasuke stepped closer to her, their noses brushing against each other. The blush that was finally going away came back in full force now.

"Date me," he practically commanded. If possible, Sakura's face turned redder.

"I—you…what?"

"If you date me," he said slowly, "then they will go away."

"Bu—but, I only want to date someone who actually cares about me!"

Sasuke's smirk increased. "You don't think I care about you?"

"Prove it," she challenged. _He would __never__… _He pulled her closer by her wrist and kissed her, making her feel all funny inside. When he pulled back, Sakura looked like she had just woken up from a wonderful dream.

"So?"

She smiled. "You're on."

_**A/N: That ending was so cheesy. Oh well, I hope you like fluff, because this was an **__**overdose**__** of fluff. And yes, I know Sasuke is a bit out of character in the end. Live with it, I thought it was funny. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!**_

_**R&R!!**_

11


	2. The Day After

**A/N: Okay, I feel absolutely terrible that it took me THIS LONG to write a sequel to this one-shot, but here it is! (at least for some people the wait wasn't as bad, depending on when you first read the story, but who am I kidding. I still feel bad) I hope it was worth the wait! On another note, I just reread "of fanboys and birthday's" for the first time in a few years, and was seriously amused by the amount of fluff. I don't know if I can manage that level again, but I'll give it a shot! Haha. So here goes nothing! **

* * *

His hands were rough from countless battles as he pulled her face close to his. His surprisingly soft lips brushed up against her own, causing a blush to erupt from her neck and spread all the way up to her ears. His breath on her face made her skin crawl and sent shivers down her spine. He whispered sweet words in her ear that she couldn't ever imagine him speaking, but was, and just as his lips brushed against hers to leave a passionate kiss…

The annoying sound of her alarm clock startled Sakura so much she almost fell out of bed. Of course, it _would_ be just a dream, and one that left Sakura flushed with embarrassment. Apparently she wasn't as over the Uchiha boy as she thought, if one kiss was all it took to bring on that kind of a steamy dream. She tossed her blankets over and jumped into a cold shower, hoping to calm down and rid herself of all of these … emotions.

Sakura stood still and let the water run over her, calming her, but it didn't take long before her mind began to wander. The memories from her birthday party last night came flooding back like a storm. The only ones that really mattered had all happened pretty fast after everyone was gone. Everyone but him. The blush came back.

**Date me. **

What kind of a demand was that? And yet, without thinking, she had said yes, and now she had to deal with the consequences. Was he even serious? She couldn't be sure, but for sanity's sake, she decided that he was. She had to assume that he had changed after he came back to Konoha, and saw how much she had changed too. She had to assume he liked what he saw.

Okay, so what if he was serious? _Now_ what? She was supposed to do _what_ with him, exactly? Sasuke wasn't the kind of boy that you went to movies and sunsets with! And anyway, maybe in the light of day he would realize that he made a big mistake and take it all back. How could he really mean what he said, after the way he treated her all those years up until now? Then again, he'd really changed in the last few years.

The memory of his lips on hers drowned out all analysis, and Sakura quickly realized that this thought process wasn't going anywhere productive… And _now_ she'd probably be late to work too. Wonderful. She finished washing her hair and threw on the first clothes she saw and hoped they matched. As she ran through the familiar city of Konoha, Sakura saw people up early beginning their daily routines and trying to wake up. Normally she would stop to chat with people, because being a medic is a rather social job where you get to know a lot of people, but as she didn't have time today, she had to settle for smiling and waving at people while she ran past at an freakishly unnatural speed.

If she had looked a second later, she would have run into him. He was standing a good distance ahead, but right in her path, and she didn't have time to swerve. Sakura dug her heels into the ground as fast as she could and came to a skidding, wobbling stop; however, she had not seen him fast enough after all, because she couldn't seem to keep her balance while performing such a stop and fell face-first into the dirt.

"Damn it, Naruto! Couldn't you _move_?" she swore, standing up and trying to shake the dirt from her previously clean clothes. Naruto looked a little scared.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan…honestly, I wasn't standing in your way on purpose! You were just coming so fast that I didn't have time to think," he replied lamely. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"You're a ninja and you didn't have time to think?" They stood in silence, staring at each other, her in annoyance, and him in panic. After a few seconds he tried, "sorry?"

Sakura sighed and then smiled painfully. "No, I'm sorry, it's fine. I'm just kind of out of sorts and really in a hurry today, so I wasn't looking where I was going. Forget it." Naruto smiled, clearly relived.

"That's no biggie, Sakura-chan. So… why are you so flustered today anyway? Something interesting happen last night?" he hinted, winking an eye. Her own eye twitched and her fists clenched. Naruto's smile widened but he took a wary step away from the killing machine.

"Why would you ask me that, Naruto?" she replied tightly. He shrugged with that smile still present on his face. "Oh, I dunno," he drawled, "I was one of the first to leave, so what would I know. But, hey, wasn't Sasuke there the latest? Weird…I didn't think he liked you enough to stay that long."

Sakura took a step forward. "How would you know when he left, if you were first to go?" Naruto shrugged and took another step back. "Word travels fast." Her mouth twitched. Did people really have nothing better to do than gossip about who left her birthday party last? She was in the middle of deciding whether to be later for work in order to beat up Naruto, or pick her battles and let him win this one, when someone called her name. She turned towards the voice, coming from her left, and saw a boy she didn't really recognize.

He looked incredibly nervous as he inched his way towards her, and his hands were behind his back. Oh _no_, she thought. It can't be… The boy smiled tentatively. "Hello, Sakura-senpai. I…um, I wanted to give this to you yesterday, but you seemed really busy…so um..its a little late, but … happy birthday!" He brought both hands around to his front and handed her a green, wrapped package with a little white bow on the top. Sakura resisted the urge to sigh in frustration and instead forced a smile on her face. She tried not to think about how he knew that she was busy either…

"Thank you. I don't think I know your name…?" she said, taking the box from him. His eyes widened into big orbs. "She wants to know my name?!" he whispered to himself in shock, and then promptly fainted. Naruto's eyes twitched.

"Um, Sakura-chan, I was wrong about you and Sasuke. You _can _do worse." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Naruto, can you take this guy home? I really need to go to work now. Tsunade is gonna kill me for how late I am."

Naruto pouted. "What? This creep? Shouldn't you take him to the hospital?" Sakura smiled. "He doesn't require that kind of medical attention. Just ask around town, find out who he is, and take him home. I don't have time for fanboys right now."

Naruto sighed. "Fine," he muttered. Sakura grinned and dashed to work as fast as she could. After a scolding from Tsunade and a long day of work at the hospital, Sakura was finally able to relax. She stepped out of the hospital into the chilly, but clear night air, stopped, closed her eyes, and took a long breath.

"Did you forget how to breathe in there or something?"

A chill ran down her spine and Sakura's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. Standing a good distance in front of her in a casual jacket, navy tee shirt, and pants, was her long time crush. He wore a smirk on his face, like he thought he was really funny, and the wind blew his hair about his face, creating deep ache in her stomach. Longing? Sakura swallowed quietly, trying to calm herself. Work had been so busy today that she had completely forgotten to think about him, but more importantly, what she would do the next time she saw him. He couldn't have been serious, could he?

"Hilarious. I had a busy day." So far, so good. She managed to sound much calmer than she was. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Sasuke-kun? Did you get hurt?" He raised one of his perfect eyebrows in what she could only guess was confusion.

"Why would you think I'm hurt?"

They both stared.

"Well, we _are_ at a hospital…"

And then he did something Sakura didn't think she'd ever witness. It was a miracle. Sasuke Uchiha laughed. He _laughed_. Sure, it was short and quiet, but laughter nonetheless. "What? What's so funny?" Sasuke smirked again and closed the gap between them so that they were only standing a few feet away.

"I'm not here for the hospital. I'm here for _you_," he said pointedly. "To walk you home. Or don't you remember our agreement?" he asked, studying her face. She blushed and looked down.

His hand on her wrist. His lips on hers. Date me.

Her blush intensified as she recalled the events of the previous night. "That…that wasn't a joke, huh? You were serious?" She still couldn't look at him. It was hard enough to ask this simple question, and she was under the distinct impression that he was smirking again. The sudden contact of his fingers sliding their way between hers made her jump, but he didn't seem to mind. He intertwined their fingers and held on firmly. But what really got her blood pumping was what he did next. Sasuke pulled her against his chest with her imprisoned hand and caressed her face with his free hand.

"Sakura, do you really take me for a jokester? I meant what I said." There it was, the expected smirk. Sakura tried not to pass out the way that weird fanboy had before and laughed awkwardly, but his face was awfully close to hers.

"Okay, okay, but _what are you doing_?" she whispered.

"Don't you want to make them go away, Sakura?" He inched a little closer so that their noses were touching. It tickled. "This _is_ what people do when they're dating right?" She flushed and closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her. It was probably only a second, but it felt like forever before she felt the familiarity of his lips brushing against hers. Involuntarily, she parted her lips.

"What do you think you are DOING to Sakura-chan?!" came a haughty voice from behind Sasuke. Sasuke pulled away and grimaced, letting his hand slide out of hers.

"What do you want, idiot?" he muttered. Was he disappointed? She couldn't tell, but she definitely was. Her fists clenched.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the moron that was about to stick his tongue down Sakura-chan's throat! If you felt that way about her all the sudden, why don't you show her some respect and ask her on a date first?!"

Sakura's knuckles turned white as her scarlet face deepened. Sasuke smirked. "But I already have."

Naruto's jaw dropped open in shock, but he quickly regained his composure. "Some kind of date _this_ is," he said, sarcastically. Sasuke chuckled, which kind of freaked everyone out a little, and grabbed Sakura's hand again. "Hey! What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

"You know, moron, for once I think you're right. Come on, Sakura, let's go. I think its about time we should those guys you're not available anymore."

Naruto smiled. "Maybe you should start with the one that gave Sakura-chan a birthday present in the middle of the street this morning."

Sasuke twitched. "A birthday present…" Sakura blushed. "Naruto! Don't make it sound awkward when its not! It was just a wrapped gift, Sasuke-kun! I haven't even opened it!"

The red tint in Sasuke's eye disappeared. "Where is it?" Sakura sighed and pulled the little box out of her bag. He took it from her hand and dropped it on the ground. "Sasuke!" He ignored her and stepped on the box, crushing it.

Naruto laughed. "A little possessive, eh?" he mustered. Sakura gaped. "What did you do that for?" Sasuke looked annoyed. "What did I—? Why did you even accept it, Sakura? They'll never leave you alone if you keep feeding them false hope like that!"

She rolled her eyes. "You would know."

He grimaced. "Look, Sakura…I…I know I haven't always been the easiest person to ….connect with. I'm..." he sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, okay? You didn't deserve it. And you've changed a lot since we were Team Seven. You've really matured."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean that?" Sasuke blushed a little and looked away. "Yeah," he said gruffly.

"Woah, was that a Uchiha-style confession of love?" Naruto said without thinking. Sasuke glared. "Don't make me permanently handicap you, Uzumaki."

Naruto laughed and put his fists up. "As if you could."

"NOOOOOOO! This cant be happening!" Team Seven froze and looked around. There was a huge mass of fangirls and boys alike, spying on them from behind nearby buildings. They began to filter out until they were one big crowd, and in front was the boy from this morning and a girl Sakura had never seen before.

The boy looked nothing less than heartbroken. "Sakura-senpai! You can't date this _traitor_! He ran away from the village and has always treated you like dirt!"

"Well since you're such a stalker, didn't you hear what he just said? He was a jerk, yeah, and he broke my heart when he left with Orochimaru, but he learned from his mistakes. Sasuke has changed, and I believe in second chances."

The girl beside the fanboy radiated snobbiness. "Sasuke-_kun_, this girl is so beneath you! Don't you remember how she used to grovel at your feet when we were kids? How pathetic!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who gave you the right to talk about my childhood like you were a part of it? And anyway, isn't that what you would do right now if I let you? Sakura was a kid then, and kids do stupid things. But that time is passed, and we've grown up."

The mob began wailing and team seven cringed. The snobby girl wasn't through though. "Guys, guys, don't worry. Its not like this will last! We just have to wait it out patiently." She smirked.

Sasuke gripped Sakura's hand tighter and smirked right back. "If any one of you half-lives tries to lay a move on _my _girlfriend, or even looks at her wrong, I will end them. I trust Sakura would do the same?" He looked at her for confirmation. Sakura grinned through her blush (_his_ girlfriend?). "Hell yes, I would."

Sasuke faced the girl again, his killing aura palpable. "If you don't believe me, why don't you test your theory?" His eyes glinted. People from the crowd began running away, wailing, and nothing the leaders did or said made a difference. Finally it was just Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the two leaders of the fan clubs.

The fangirl sneered at Sakura. "You'll regret this, forehead girl." Sakura smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "I don't think so."

The fangirl grabbed the fanboy by the arm and ran away cursing. Naruto laughed. "Wow, what a show! Well, I think I've seen enough of this. I've got to get back to Hinata." He began walking away from the oblivious couple. "Oh, and Sasuke?" he said without stopping, "treat her right!" With that, he was gone. Sasuke smirked.

"Wow," Sakura whispered. "That was one hell of a confrontation." Sasuke ran a hand through her hair. "Lets just forget about it," he muttered. She smiled.

"How would you propose we do that?"

"I think we should pick up where we left off," he suggested with an evil half smile. Sakura blushed. "Okay," she said softly.

"Kiss me," he demanded, cooly. Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, pushing her hands under his jacket and around his waist. His lips were cold from the chilly air around them, but Sakura was sure she could fix that.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I wasn't sure if I could do this after so many years, but here it is! And, acutally, I'm pretty happy with the result. It probably wasn't quite as fluffy as the first installment, but it was definitely steamier. ;) I hope you liked it, despite its marginally more serious tone— except for the ending, which wasn't so serious at all. That was pure ridiculousness and really fun to write xD So um, yeah, please review and let me know what you thought. I love feedback.**


End file.
